Senja
by delphinea
Summary: AU. OOC. "Kau hiperaktif, Sasuke sangat pasif," "Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Aku tidak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu—" Cinta mereka adalah sebuah hadiah, mereka belajar menerima hadiah itu. NS! semi-fluff. comeback fic dari deboyi! RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Senja - Deboyi**

****warning: OoC. AU. Dikit nyinggung tentang fujoshi. Don't like don't read :D

* * *

Langit mulai merona merah, hari terang hilang sudah. Banyak hal baru yang didapatkan Naruto hari ini, antara luar biasa menyenangkan dan luar biasa menyebalkan. Naruto menghela napasnya, berusaha tersenyum lagi, belajar mensyukuri.

Naruto menatap wadah ramen di depannya yang telah kosong. Hanya ada sisa-sisa kuah ramen dan beberapa potong mie yang terlalu kecil untuk disantap. Ramen adalah salah satu hal yang menemaninya selama masa penantian. Penantian untuk Sakura.

Naruto mengerling ke arah jam tangannya.

Hampir dua jam ia duduk di sini, menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk ramen sembari menunggu Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Sakura makan, namun tampaknya gadis itu sedang diet.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis merah muda itu mengirimkan _email _pada Naruto, mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera sampai. Namun ini sudah-

"Naru?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Suara renyah itu kembali berdengung di telinganya, memuaskan dahaganya yang sudah lama merindukan suara itu.

Dengan segera gadis itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Naruto, menyapa Paman Teuchi sejenak.

Sakura melirik sekilas pada jumlah tumpukan mangkuk ramen yang telah dimakan Naruto. Gadis itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, tanda tidak enak. "Sudah lama, ya? Maaf, Naru, tadi banyak sekali pasien yang harus kuperiksa di rumah sakit."

Secercah pelangi kembali terbentuk di bibir Naruto, pemuda itu menggeleng-geleng dengan semangat. "Gak apa, kok. Nyawa seseorang yang sedang sekarat memang harus terlebih didahulukan, 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum manis, menyadari bahwa Naruto semakin dewasa. "Benar, Naru. Ah, ya, bagaimana dengan misi dariku?" Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya, seakan-akan sedang meminta sesuatu.

Kemudian, Naruto berbalik mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. Sebuah _handycam. _

"Kau tahu, aku benci melakukan semua ini. Tapi apapun demi Sakura-_chan!" _teriaknya senang sembari menyerahkan _handycam _kepada Sakura.

Air muka Sakura tampak berubah sumringah. Gadis itu melompat-lompat di tempat duduknya saking senangnya. Tangannya tak berhenti menggengam erat _handycam _tersebut sambil sesekali berteriak ambigu.

"Terima kasih, Naru! Akhirnya kau mendapatkannya!" jeritnya tak terkendali. Ia sama sekali tak memedulikan Paman Teuchi yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh sedari tadi.

"Yah, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Ditambah tonjokan di sini," sahut Naruto lemas sembari menunjuk sudut bibirnya yang membiru, jejak pukulan seseorang.

Sakura melirik memar membiru di sudut bibir Naruto dengan prihatin. "Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi? Aku bisa bawa alat medis ke sini kalau gitu," omelnya tak karuan. Naruto meringis pelan saat Sakura menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu menjauhkan tangan Sakura pelan, menahan dirinya untuk berbuat lebih lagi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Maaf dan terima kasih, Naru..."

Naruto cengo, mengherani sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat manis seperti ini. Tak biasanya Sakura meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padanya.

Belum saja Naruto sempat membalas perkataan Sakura, gadis itu telah memotong. "Maaf karena telah egois menyuruhmu ini itu dan terima kasih telah sabar menghadapiku. Terima kasih juga untuk video rekaman kemesraan Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Iruka-_sensei_. Aku akan menaruhnya di _folder_ _Boys Love from Naruto_!"

Semakin lama, Sakura semakin ngelantur. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Sama-sama, Sakura-_chan._" Naruto menepuk kepala Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Gadis itu segera menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kepalanya, lalu merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Nah, aku pulang, ya, Naru. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat ini." Sakura tersenyum lebar, sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Biar aku mengantarmu." Sebagai seorang pria, Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab mengantarkan Sakura sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Meskipun ia tahu Sakura tidak selemah itu, namun Sakura tetaplah seorang perempuan.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayarkan sejumlah uang atas makanan yang telah disantapnya tadi. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak begitu peduli.

"Mari kita pulang, Sakura-_chan_!"

* * *

Kedua insan itu masih menyusuri jalan-jalan utama Konoha. Sesekali keluar candaan ringan dari keduanya, setelah itu hening lagi. Sakura tidak menyukai keadaan sepi seperti ini.

"Naru, kau tahu, kau dan Sasuke memiliki _chemistry_ yang sangat kuat, lho!" Sakura melirik ekspresi Naruto, lalu berakhir kecewa karena pria itu tampak tidak peduli. Namun ia belum menyerah.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi, janggal dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah, kalian berdua saling melengkapi. Kau bodoh, dia pintar," jawabnya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Lalu?" Naruto berusaha mengabaikan ejekan Sakura, ia malah semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau hiperaktif, Sasuke sangat pasif," jabar Sakura lagi. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, pandangannya melayang jauh ke depan. Tampaknya ia sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

"He?"

Sakura mengabaikan tatapan janggal Naruto. "Kau tipe _uke_ dan Sasuke tipe _seme_..."

Mata Naruto melebar, ia baru mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Sakura, jangan coba-coba menjodohkanku dengan _Teme_!"

Sakura menahan tawa melihat ekspresi sebal Naruto. Gadis itu tambah semangat memanas-manasi Naruto. "_Ne_, siapa yang berusaha menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kamu mau, ya?"

Sakura menyenggol perut pria itu dengan siku tajamnya. Membuat ekspresi Naruto semakin terlihat sebal. "Nggak, sama sekali nggak mau," balasnya singkat.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. "Ayolah, Naru, kau tahu, Sasuke kan _playboy,_ nah, siapa tahu setelah mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, dia akan jatuh cinta dan sifat _playboy_-nya kau hilangkan!"

"Kyaaa! Mirip kisah _boys love _yang ada di manga!"

Jeritan _fan girling_ dari seorang Sakura mampu menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto yang sudah agak jauh darinya. Pria itu memutar bola matanya bosan, melirik Sakura sebentar. "Aku masih normal, Sakura-chan."

Langkah kakinya kembali berjejak.

Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto yang telah melangkah agak jauh darinya, gadis itu menarik pundak Naruto pelan, berusaha menginterupsi langkah kakinya.

"Naru, kau itu sangat cocok dengan Sasuke! Sebentar, kalau kalian bergulat di ranjang, kau pasti yang berada di bawah. Sasuke mana mau mengalah! Percaya padaku, kalian akan menjadi pasangan _gay _yang paling manis!" Sakura mulai menjerit lagi, bahkan kali ini ditambah lompatan-lompatan kecil di depan Naruto.

Sakura tidak memedulikan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat ini, gadis itu tampak terlalu senang dengan imajinasinya yang liar.

Naruto menghela napas. "Sakura-_chan_..."

Perlahan, lompatan Sakura mulai reda ketika mendengar nada suara Naruto yang tampak serius. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, pertanda gugup.

"Ya, Naru?"

Sangat jarang Sakura mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada serius oleh Naruto. Seingatnya, hanya saat mereka jadian dan saat mereka ciuman pertama. Sakura agak was-was.

"Dengar," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya selagi menghela napas, "aku masih normal. Aku mencintai pacarku, namanya Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak tahu dia mencintaiku atau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk memuaskan hasrat ke-fujoshi-annya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintainya dan aku mau bergulat hanya dengannya di ranjang, aku di atas dan dia di bawah."

Krik.

Naruto reflek menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan. Pria itu tidak sadar ia telah berbicara sejauh itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura, tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi Sakura. Ia yakin, Sakura pasti sedang merona merah.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-_chan, _anggap saja yang tadi itu tidak pernah kukatakan," katanya lagi. Langkah kakinya mulai berjejak lagi. Rumah Sakura telah tampak di ufuk matanya.

Sedangkan Sakura, masih terdiam akan kata-kata Naruto barusan. Ia tidak peduli seberapa jauh langkah Naruto meninggalkannya, ia masih mencerna kata-kata Naruto barusan.

_Aku tidak tahu dia mencintaiku atau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk memuaskan hasrat ke-fujoshi-annya, tapi aku tidak peduli._

Apa selama ini Naruto merasa bahwa Sakura hanya memanfaatkannya? Ia sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, ia mencintai Naruto tanpa syarat, seperti Naruto mencintainya sejak awal.

_Aku mencintainya dan aku mau bergulat hanya dengannya di ranjang, aku di atas dan dia di bawah._

Semburat merah di wajah Sakura mulai merona kembali. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Meski ia senang atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto, tetap saja, kata-kata Naruto itu agak tabu didengarkan. Beruntung jalan yang mereka lewati sedang sepi.

Sakura menghela napasnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tak terkendali. Dengan cepat, dihampirinya lagi Naruto, menyejajarkan langkah kaki mereka.

Hanya ada langkah kaki keduanya saat itu. Tidak ada lagi obrolan ringan. Keduanya masih bersikap canggung. Setidaknya, hanya sampai di depan rumah saja.

"Mau mampir, Naru?" Sakura menawarkan. Ia kembali tersenyum manis, menawarkan tempat persinggahan sejenak.

"Nggak usah, Saku-_chan. _Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar menonton video di _handycam _itu," tolak Naruto halus. Tanpa disadarinya, kata-katanya itu membuat Sakura geram dengan sikap cuek pria itu. "Nah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya, Sakura-_chan._" Naruto menepuk kepala Sakura pelan, sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Tangan gadis itu mengepal erat, air mata mulai merebak di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak membenci sikap Naruto yang begitu cuek ketika Sakura tengah membahas kesukaan barunya, _boys love. _Namun ia tidak menyangka selama ini Naruto menganggapnya telah memanfaatkannya.

Ia ingin meluruskan semua ini.

_Greb. _

Dalam hitungan detik, langkah kaki Sakura telah tepat di belakang Naruto. Tangan gadis itu merengkuh tubuh pria itu dari belakang. Wajahnya dan air matanya disembunyikannya di kemeja Naruto.

"Eh? Sakura-_chan?" _Naruto bersikap salah tingkah, degup jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat. Selama ini, ia belum pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan Sakura. Hampir tidak pernah Sakura memeluknya seperti ini. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, gerangan apakah yang terjadi. Isak tangis Sakura menyampaikan segalanya.

Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, tangannya menahan pundak Sakura yang tampak lemah. Wajah gadis itu telah dibanjiri air mata.

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Naruto ikut bergetar. Ini kali pertamanya Sakura menangis di depannya. Selama ini, Sakura tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan Naruto.

Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura perlahan, membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Sakura. Ia membawa tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya lagi, setelah isakan Sakura terdengar mereda. Pria itu merasakan kepala Sakura perlahan-lahan terangkat dari dadanya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba membiarkan Sakura berbicara.

Sakura menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Aku tidak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu—"

Naruto memotong, tidak ingin medengar kelanjutan kata-kata Sakura. "Sshh, aku mengerti, Sakura-_chan._ Aku bisa merasakan cintamu sejak awal."

Sakura tercengang. Bibirnya bergetar dalam diam. Matanya menutup, menikmati elusan tangan Naruto terhadap rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Teruslah seperti ini, Sakura-_chan. _Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

notes: maaf kalau ending-nya lebay dan maksa. saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, saya hanya mengikuti alur permainan yang saya buat. ;w; akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
